strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia *The tool name for Commander is named Cherubim, which is a term for 'winged angelic being', hence the wings on the weapon model. * Commander's passive, "Guardia", had a different passive in the Pre-Alpha stage of development. It still the same ability to change between Attack/Defense form, but instead of allies' stat boost, it was a switch between major attack/defense stat boosts. This prior passive had made Commander overpowered for a support role even when Fenrier lowered it's stats. This had resulted in Commander having it's passive changed into a stat boost for its allies and made Commander more balanced further into development. * In Update 6.6.15, the update mostly nerfed Commander, due to Commander's range being too overpowered and made Commander's Guardian Dash cost mana during flight. * In Update 11.15.16, Commander's passive and Guardian Dash were changed. Commander was mostly nerfed. * Commander is one of four left-handed classes. The others are Barbarian, Beckoner and Major Strategies * When playing as Commander, you should be strategic about the mode you have on. Defensive mode is to defend from light, but rapid hits. Offensive mode is to take down heavy hitters. ** Take note of the situation you're in as well. Are you charging into battle or are you defending your turf? Do you want to kill the opponent as fast as possible or maintain control over the fight? It is highly recommended you should be constantly changing modes, depending on the situation and your plan. * Critical Point is a great turn of the battlefield if used correctly. Use when you think the opponent's dashes or defense abilities (such as Frigost's Guard) are in cooldown. Decimate's walkspeed debuff will increase the chance of hitting your opponent. ** Take note that Critical Point can be used defensively. If you are being rushed by damage, use Critical Point to surprise them! * Defensive Mode decreases the stun bar faster than the offensive version. Use this after a fight or against a Barbarian. * Use Support Wave only when the opponent isn't quickly attacking you. You could sustain a few blows during this ability, but it is recommended to use it before a fight or when the opponent is in a tricky situation (such as lack of mana, abilities in cooldown, etc.). * Guardian Dash (X + Click) can be used for homing onto running enemies, ambushes, or helping an ally in need. Guard Dash (X + X) can be used quickly when an opponent is charging towards you or to catch the opponent in a short distance. * Decimate can be best utilized by aiming for your opponent's head, allowing you to bounce off of them, furthermore allowing you to combo more skills or throw them off by landing behind them and attacking. * Engaging a fight with Decimate lowers the opponent's speed, allowing you to land combo attacks afterwards easier. Weaknesses * Take note of Commander's Guardian Dash. For the attack to stagger it must be at a close range, and being far enough to where you can at least avoid the stagger can be troublesome for Commander. * Take note that Commander's damage/defense can increase based on how low Commander's health is. * It may not seem like it but Commander has a weakness against any kind of ranged classes. Trooper, Vulca, Mechanic, etc. Staying far away from a Commander can result in a huge mana loss for them trying to use Guardian Dash. It also helps in keeping your distance from critical point. * Classes that have high rusher potential would overwhelm Commander, with having no chance of attacking back with such speed due to moderately high cooldowns and a slow attack speed. * Attack when Commander is in the middle of Support Wave, as they are stuck in that animation for a second or two. Additionally, you can also try to stun the Commander while they are using Critical Point, as running away usually is futile since the range is surprisingly large, so attempt to deal some damage while you can. Category:Alpha Fighters Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes